Le destin d'un futur roi déchu
by KillianRose
Summary: Loki, jeune prince d'Asgard, veut que son père soit fière de lui, alors il obéit à toutes les demandent de ce dernier. Le cadeau que pense faire le père de toute chose à ses fils va permette à Loki de connaître les plus belles années de son existence mais aussi sa déchéance chaotique dans les ténèbres. (Nulle pour les résumés, première Fanfiction, venez simplement lire ! :D)LokixOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Odin, le roi, le père de toute chose, voulait que ses fils s'amusent. Pour les récompenser de leur victoire, il fit alors préparer une salle complète de concubine venant des neuf royaumes. Thor, le frère ainé, était plus qu'aux anges: il aimait passer du temps avec les femmes autant que faire la guerre. En revanche, Loki, le frère cadet, était tous sauf intéresser par ce genre d'activité ayant eut de triste expérience par le passer et de ce fait, la luxure ne l'attirait pas autant que sa soif de connaissance. Mais Odin força ses fils à passer du temps avec ces filles de joie prétextant qu'il fallait savoir s'amuser et se trouver compétant avant de prendre épouse. Si seulement Odin savait qu'elle impacte aller avoir cette décision pour son plus jeune fils.


	2. Chapter 1: Une comcubine intéressente

**Bonjour chère lectrice (ou lecteur) ! **

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction ! Youpiiii ! :D **

**Elle se divisera en 3 voir 4 tomes et "le destin d'un futur roi déchu " est le tome 1 des aventure de Loki et d'une personne importante pour se dernier, je vous n'en dirait pas plus pour le moment.**

**Bien sur les personnages de Thor appartiennent à Marvel seul l'OC est de ma création**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez et n' hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en reviews ;) **

**PS: Désolé pour les faute d'orthographes, j'essaie de les corrigées au fur et à mesure :S**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Une concubine intéressante.<p>

-Il en est hors de question Thor!

Thor riait au éclat alors que Loki serrait les machoires de colère. Ils se trouvaient tout les deux devant la porte menant au sérail personnel des princes, remplie personnellement par Odin. Thor était plus qu'heureux de l'initiative de son père alors que Loki, voyant plus cela comme une corvée, n'était pas plus attirer plus que cela par la Luxure du a c'est précédente expérience chaotique...

-Je crois que tu n'ai pas vraiment le choix mon frère, c'est un ordre de père. Et on ne te demande pas de prendre toutes ses demoiselles, on te demande de passer du temps avec elles ou du moins une. Choisi en une, parle avec et passe quelques jours et soirée avec, père en sera déjà satisfait.

-J'ai plus intéressant à faire que de converser avec une catin sans cervelle...

Thor frappa amicalement l'épaule de son frère et les portes du sérail s'ouvrirent sur une une salle d'or fin avec en son centre une immense bassin où certaine nymphe était entrain de se baigner et de chahuté entre elle, d'autre se coiffait devant des miroirs gigantesque orné de pierre précieuse et d'autre s' addoner à la musique. Les princes entrèrent et un silence ce fit. Toutes les concubines ce releva de leur activités et se présentèrent devant les princes dans une révérence plus au moins parfaite. La "marâtre" (celle qui s'occupe des concubines ), une femme ronde avec des cheveux blond et de tout petit yeux qui lui donner une air sévère,fit une révérence au princes et ce présenta:

-Mes Jeunes princes, je me présente: Lyris, je suis en charges de surveiller ces demoiselles ainsi que leur fait respecter le protocole en votre pré...

La marâtre se pétrifia en se rendant compte qu'une jeune fille n'était pas venu s'incliner devant les princes et était toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre entrain de lire. Les princes suivirent le regard de la vieille femme et découvrirent la jeune femme. C'était une jolie femme avec un charme particulier. Elle était brune avec des cheveux bouclé qui tomber en cascade jusqu'à c'est hanche , elle avait des lèvres rose tels un boutons de rose et deux saphir à la place des yeux . Thor la trouva plus que quelconque et Loki trouva intéressant l'audace qu'avait cette jeune fille pour ne pas s'incliner devant les princes héritier sachant que cet acte était punie par un séjour au cachot.

-Toi! Jeune effronté ! Ne voit tu pas que tu es en présence des princes héritier ?! Viens t'excuser immédiatement !

-Ces hommes ne sont pas les princes héritier de ma planette et Odin n'est pas mon roi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ferai le plaisir d'une quelconque révérence, dit la jeune fille sans avoir prit la peine de levé le nez de son livre.

La vielle femme prit un air décomposé, les concubines commencèrent a murmuré entre elle, Thor eut un air étonné tandis que sur le visage de Loki s'étirait un sourire amuser. Ce dernier ce tourna vers la jeune fille et lui demanda:

-D'où venait vous mademoiselle ?

Cette dernière fermit son livre et ce tourna vers le sois disant prince héritier, elle le dévisagea et posa c'est deux saphir dans les deux émerode de Loki:

- La Terre monsieur, plus précisément le royaume de France gouverner par l'Empereur Napoléon

-Donc de Middgard, répondit le jeune prince, je ne savais pas que les Middgardiennes pouvaient morde et avaient du répondant.

- Nous avons coupé la tête de notre ancien roi ainsi que de celle de sa royal famille, jeune prince, dit-elle avec un sourire sacastique, alors oui les "Middgardiens" savent "morde".

La marâtre ce précipita vers la jeune catin en hurla:

- Comment ose tu ?! Tu n'es qu'une prostitué ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi a notre prince ! Veux-tu mourir ?! Garde! Garde! Emmenez cette femme ! Elle a fait outrage à la famille royal !

Les gardes l'attrapèrent et elle ne bougea pas, fixant toujours Loki .

-Attendez! fit Loki, retournez à vos poste messieur, cette femme m'intéresse

-Mais mon seigneur...

-J'ai dit "retourner a vos postes".

Les gardes, le regard perplexe, s'exécuta et lachèrent la jeune catin. La marâtre, ne sachant plus quoi faire dire au fille de retourner à leur occupation et de divertir les princes. Loki se rapprocha de la jeune femme. C'est dernière s'exécutèrent et entourèrent le prince Thor en leur faisant par de leur nombreuse qualité deffendant qu'elle serait mieux divertir le jeune prince que les autres.

-Ne vous attendez pas à un quelconque remerciement de ma part, fit-elle en passant à côté du prince, le livre sous le bras et ce dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Loki, surprit part son comportement, ce retourna vivement pour la regarder s'élloigner. Un sourire amuser s'étira sur ces lèvres et murmura pour lui même:

-Cette concubine est intéressante ...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors ? ;) Reviews !<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Amour et Psyché

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice :D**

**Je vous livre se deuxième chapitre de notre dieu favorie et de la concubine au yeux de couleur saphir. Son nom sera révéler dans se chapitre.**

**Les personnages de Thor appartiennent à Marvel, seul l'OC est de ma création**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2: Une première approche, Amour et Psyché<p>

Quelque jour plus tard, Odin était très satisfait, en effet les princes prenait du bon temps dans le sérail et en passer la plus grande partie de leur journée. Au moins, Thor ne pensait pas à déclencher une guerre pour pouvoir jouer avec Mjornir et tapait sur tous se qui bouge, et Loki ne s'enfermait pas dans ses bibliothèques poussiéreuses à apprendre des tours de passe-passe pour faire l'expérience de son savoir fraîchement aquis lors de prochain banquet. Ils passaient leur temps dans le sérail mais pour des raisons différentes: Thor leurs conta ses conquêtes, ses gloires et batailles gagnés tout en se délectant des merveilleuses nymphes qui l'entourer , tandis que Loki ce mettait près de la fenêtre où ce rendait tous les jours la jeune femme qui avait eut l'audace de s'opposer à un dieu et l'observait lire, essayant de décripter sa personnalité. Ce dernier avait beau tanter de lancer une conversation avec la jeune Midgardienne, cette dernière l'ignorer royalement et se contenter de lire son livre sans que la moindre émotion ne vienne ébranler son fin visage. En réalité, la jeune fille croyait quand l'ignorant, il se lasserait et la laisserai tranquille, après tout il y avait plein d'autre femme beaucoup plus attirante qu'elle dans se serail qui pourrait contentait le moindre de ces désirs alors pourquoi s'acharner t-il à venir l'observer tout les jours? Cela la génée horiblement mais elle avait connue pire. Un matin, Loki était arrivé au sérail bien avant que quiconque ne pénètre dans la salle commune. Personne n'était levé à se moment. La jeune femme espèrant être enfin tranquille pour poursuivre son aventure lyrique fût surprise de trouver ce satané prince adoser à la colone face à sa place habituelle avec son livre dans les mains. Elle avança vers le prince et ce dernier leva la tête de son livre:

-Vous vous êtes levée tôt aujourd'hui Mademoiselle, surement l'envie de poursuivre vote livre vous à tirer du lit, je connais ce sentiment irrésistible de savoir là fin d'une histoire.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et soupira, elle comprit qu'il ne se lasserai jamais et décida de lui répondre:

-J'ignorais qu'un prince ce levé au aurore pour accourir au sérail, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui .

-Et j'ignorai que la nuit vous aurez rendu votre langue, je commençais à désespèrer d'entendre encore un jour votre voix .

Elle ne répondit pas à sa réflexion et vit le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains, celui qu'elle lisait pas plus tard que hier, un livre sur un conte très connue sur Terre:

- Vous vous intéressez à Amour et Psyché

Loki porta son regard au livre et étira un sourire sur ces lèvre:

-J'ai remarquer que la lecture de ce livre vous passionnez tantôt alors je mis suis intéresser même si, je dois l'avouer, ai du mal à comprendre cette langue.

Gloria prit le livre des mains de Loki et frôla à ce moment les doigts du jeune Dieu, à ce contacte, il ressentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébral. Il fut surprit de ressentir un tels sentiment envers une simple midgardienn. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ce sentiment ne lavait pas animé et cela lui fit peur. Il releva la tête et put observer que la jeune femme c'était assie en face de lui, le livre ouvert sur ces genou.

-Le Dieu de la malice ne sait pas lire le grecque ancien ? Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur coller au visage.

Loki aimait ce sourire, il reconnaissait son air joueur et cela était rare sur Asgard, beaucoup ne comprenant pas son humour. Seul sa mère le comprenait et riait de ses farces. Cette femme apportait une fraîcheur que Loki rechercher depuis longtemps.

-C'est la première fois que je tiens un livre Midgardien dans les mains. La bibliothèque d'Asgard à beau être gigantesque elle ne contient que très peut d'ouvrage de votre planète.

-Vous devriez vous y intéresser alors car nos auteurs on beaucoup d'esprit et savent nous faire transmettre les durs savoirs de la vie tout en nous contant une belle histoire.

-Vous avez piqué ma curiosité a vif ma chère, pouvez vous me dire ce que ce livre raconte ?

-Ce livre raconte l'histoire de Psyché, une jeune femme livrer au dieu Amour par son propre père . Amour ne voulait pas que Psyché voit son visage car il ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Il se cacha donc dans l'ombre de la chambre et fit de Psyché son amante. Mais un soir, lorsque Amour dormait profondément, Psyché, motivé par la curiosité, c'étant imaginé une personne laide et ignoble mais qui avait su conquérir petit à petit son coeur, découvrit le visage de son amant...

- Et ensuite ? dit Loki ensorcelé par la douce voix de la nymphe aux yeux couleurs saphir.

-Ensuite il vous faudra apprendre à lire le grecque ancien pour pouvoir connaître la suite et fin de l'histoire, prince héritier, dit cette dernière en refermant le livre dans un sourire joueur.

-Loki, appellez moi Loki ou du moins mon prince, dit le magicien avec un sourire joueur.

-Désolé mais vous ne serez jamais "mon prince", Loki, dit-elle avec le même sourire que le prince.

-Si vous le souhaitait Ma Dame. Puis-je connaître votre nom maintenant que je me suis présenté ?

Elle se leva de son siège habituelle et se tena droite devant Loki. Elle détailla le visage fin et pale du jeune prince, ses yeux couleurs émeraude contrastait avec ses cheveux ébènes, elle le trouver séduisant.

-Gloria, dit-elle dans un vrai sourire, juste Gloria.

* * *

><p><strong>Nous connaissons enfin le prénom de notre deuxième personnage principal. Cela vous a-t-il plus ? Reviews ? ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Secret douloureux

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice ! :D**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peut plus long que les précédents**

**Merci à Delilah John pour sa reviews et j'espère que cette suite lui plaira ;)**

**Les personnages de Thor appartiennent à Marvel a part ma OC, Gloria **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3: Secret douloureux<p>

Un mois après la discusion matinal entre Loki et Gloria, c'est deux dernier passer la plus grande partit de leur journée ensemble: Gloria apprenait au jeune magicien le grecque ancien. Ce dernier ,prenant comme prétexte, la fin de l'histoire d'Amour et Psyché pour passé le plus de temps possible avec la terrienne et apprendre à connaître un peut plus cette être sublime qu'elle était. Gloria, quant a elle, aimait parler de sa planète, de son histoire, détaller son savoir en donnant a chaque anecdote son point de vue personnel. Loki l'écoutait, émerveiller par la planète qu'elle lui décriver: les océans tellement immenses et magiques, les mers de sable chaud, les étendues de forêt française, tous cela avait l'aire si époustouflant qu'il se promit d'aller visiter Midgard un jour. Thor , qui avait remarquer son frère passer énormément de temps avec la midgardienne, en parla avec ce dernier au diner du soir:

- Alors mon frère? J'ai remarquer que tu as vouais ton dévoulue sur la Midgardienne

-Disons que j'essaie de percés sa personnalité, c'est une femme pleine de vie qui aime sa planète et une vrai beauté de surcroit, elle donne un peut de fraîcheur dans ma vie monotone.

-Mais tu ne fais que parler avec ? Tu n'as pas encore passer une seule nuit avec elle

-C'est çà qui est intéressant mon frère, c'est je ne l'intéresse pas, dit ce dernier dans un soupir, et tu sais bien que depuis la naissance d'Hela...

Un voile de tristesse s'installa sur le visage de Loki, Thor sera les machoires et donna une tape amicale à son frère.

-Je suis désolé mon frère ... mais tu te doute que père est installer ce serail justement pour que tu oublies

-S'il croie que l'on peut oublier la femme de sa vie avec de vulgaire concubine, il se fourvoie complétement! hurla presque Loki qui ce leva de table et partit en direction de sa chambre.

Depuis cette discusion, Loki ne se présenta plus au sérail. Gloria aurait put ce sentir soullager de se débarrasser de ce prince trop curieux mais bisarrement, il lui manquait. Mais elle tenait à sa fierté et resta silencieuse, ou du moins, pendant le premier mois. Ayant lu tout le livre qu'elle pouvait comprendre, elle se rappella que Loki n'était pas venu lui rendre visite depuis tous se temps. C'était- il lassé alors qu'elle commencer à apprécier sa compagnie ? Ou y avait-il quelque chose de plus grave ? La curiosité est un vilain défaut mais que voulait vous, elle était ainsi. Elle décida alors qu'aller voir le prince Thor, allonger sur des cousins en sois pourpre entourrer de ses habituelle femme. Elle se planta devant le jeune prince et garda la tête haute, ne voulant pas émiter les salle créature qu'était ces collocataires.

-J'ai une question à vous poser, prince Thor

-Et je mettrais ma main à couper que cela concerne mon frère, concubine de Midgard ? dit Thor sur un ton rieur

Gloria se sentit rougir et cela la surprit, elle n'était pas autant à fleur de peau normalement. Elle planta c'est yeux dans ce de Thor et aquisia de la tête. Thor lui sourit et lui dit:

-Il est dans le jardin royal, prés du pommier.

Thor lui lança une chevalière avec le sceau royal imprimer dessus, elle était en or massif et le sceau représenter un casque avec des ailes dessus ainsi qu'un "T" par dessus.

-Va le retrouver et montre cela au garde ce seau s'ils ne veulent pas te laisser passer

-Je n'ai jamais exprimer l'envie de le voir, prince Thor, dit-elle avec un air perplexe

-Pas besoin de parole pour des choses aussi évidente, mademoiselle Gloria

Elle fût surprise que le prince connaissait son nom, serait-il possible que Loki lui aurait parler d'elle ? Cela n' était pas impossible, après tout, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble ... avant. Elle sera la chevalière dans sa main et inclina la tête pour le remercier. Elle se mit a courir jusqu'au jardin royal où comme prévue, des gardes l'arrêtère. Aussitôt la chevalière présentait aussitôt les gardes la laissère passait. Elle avança alors, vers l'arbre fruité, où Loki était en effet assis, le regard perdu dans l'azur du ciel. Il ne s'apperçut pas de sa présence, elle s'arrêta à quelque mettre et remarqua que le voile sombre qui recouvrai son visage était celui qu'elle connaissait bien: celui de l'abandon. Elle prit alors l'initiative de s'assoir à coté de lui, son épaule frolant la sienne. Il ne bougea pas, elle ne parla pas. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Gloria ne brise le silence:

-On a vraiment l'air pathétique ainsi: deux âme abandonner prenant refuge contre un arbre. Jouons à un jeu, Dieu de la malice, tu réponds sans mentir à ma question et je répondrai à la tienne en toute honnêteté. Cela te tant-il ?

-Bien, pose toujours, dit-il le regard toujours tournée vers le ciel

-Qui est cette personne chère à ton coeur qui t'es abandonné ?

Loki étira un sourire. Vraiment, cette femme avait le don de le surprendre dans n'importe qu'elle circonstence.

-Angrboda était mon amie d'enfance, ma confidente, ma seule amie et mon amante. Personne n'était au courant de notre liaison et il valait mieu ainsi car Angrboda était esclave au château d'Odin. Je l'aimais éperdument, je n'ai jamais aimé une femme autant qu'elle et en aimerai aucune autre. Et ce qui devait arrivé arriva, Angrboda tomba enceinte. J'aurais dû être l'homme le plus heureux du monde mais ...

Loki serra les poings et machoires à ce moment là et hésita à poursuivre. Gloria posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de Loki et lui demanda de continuer. Loki fut attendri par son geste et reprit de sa voix calme.

-Une esclave n'a pas le droit d'aimer qui que ce sois, encore moins un prince, si le roi avait su qu'elle était enceinte de moi, elle aurait était décapité. J'ai voulue la mettre en sécurité, du moins le temps de sa grossesse mais elle voulais rester fidèle au Roi et ne pas me mettre en danger ... elle s'épuisa dans ses taches et mourru d'épuisement pendant l'accouchement de notre fille... La naissance de ma fille a était le jour le plus douleur de mon existence.

Gloria entendit les sanglos dans sa voix. Sa blessure était encore ouverte et saigner abbondament . Il en souffrait et cela la fit souffrir s'en qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle leva la tête vers lui et vit ses deux yeux vert voiler par la tristesse. Elle avait envie de l'éttreindre, de caresser ses cheveux ébéne et le dire mille et une parole réconfortente mais elle ne fit rien, ne voulant pas faiblir devant ses sentiments naissant. Elle se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui murmurer un faible désolé avant de ne se relever. Elle regarda le pommier, remonta sa robe a mis cuisse et crimpa jusqu'à une branche assez haute.

-Hé mais! Descendez de là ! Vous êtes devenu folle ma parole ?!

- Quoi vous avez peur des hauteurs ou que je ne glisse ,"mon prince" ?

Loki reprit son air moqueur et grimpa jusqu'à la branche où se tenait Gloria

-On m'appelle "mon prince" maintenant ?

-Non, c'était juste pour que vous me rejoingner, regarder

Gloria pointa de son doigt l'horizon. Le spectacle était époustouflant. Le coucher du soleil illuminer la cité d'or d'Asgard ,ainsi que le jardin royal, de mille et une couleur. Loki en resta émerveiller, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait Asgard sous cette angle. Il restèrent silencieux, admirant le spectacle qui s'offrert devant leurs yeux. Loki jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme: son sourire étincelant était plus beau que le panorama qui s'ouvrait devant eux mais il ne se l'avouea pas. Gloria se tourna vers lui et son sourire joueur reprit le dessus.

-Alors, Loki, qu'elle question allez vous me poser ?

Le prince surprit par la brusquerie de sa question, sourria d'un sourire franc et lui répondis:

-Je conserves cette question pour plus tard, quand le moment sera venue pour moi de vous posez une question qui en vaudras la peine

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre :) Le prochain demain ! une petite Reviews fait toujours plaisir ;) <strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Les origines de la Belle

**Bonjour Bonsoir chère lectrice :D**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre quotidien de cette fanfiction! ;)**

**Pour les petites curieuses qui ce demande a quoi ressemble Gloria, j'ai mis un lien sur mon profil :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4: Les origines de la Belle<p>

Quelque semaine avait passer et tout était revenue à la normal: Loki venait au serail pour discuter avec Gloria et s'amuser. En effet, les deux compère ne se contentait plus de parler assis près de la fenêtre. Désormais, ils se promenait dans le château ensemble et se moquer des nobles Asgardien passant à coté d'eux ou sortait dans les jardins pour grimper au pommier et observer Asgard en débidant leur dessein pour leur futur: Loki rêvait de pouvoir devenir un grand magicien et que ses compétence deviennent utile pour son père alors que Gloria rêvait de ... et bien enfaite on ne sais pas, elle se contentait d'écouter le prince rêvait de son avenir en ajoutant quelque pique au passage pour le taquiner. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Asgard, car le prince ainé fêtait c'est 1000 ans d'existence. Quand Gloria apprit ceci, elle fût étonnait de l'âge de Thor et demanda des explications à Loki.

-Nous sommes des Dieux ma petite Gloria, avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvre.

-Non sérieusement Loki, vous m'avez dit vous même que "Dieu" n'était qu'un titre de noblesse sur Asgard, alors dites moi la vrai raison

-Bien Bien vous m'avez eut, dit Loki tout en rigolant, les Asgardiens vivent 5000 ans, nous ne sommes pas immortelle mais nous vivons beaucoup plus longtemps que vous les humains.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui

Elle se retourna vers Thor et l'observa

-Il n'a pas l'air d'être un vieillard de 1000 ans

- Comme j'en est pas l'ai d'en avoir 900 ma chère Gloria, dit-il dans un sourire, si vous voulait Thor va fêter c'est 25 ans demain en age Midgardiens et moi j'ai 24 ans à l'heure actuelle .

-N'empêche que vous restez un vieillard à mes yeux monsieur, dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

-Un vieillard magnifiquement beau et séduisant n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle se sentir sourire sans qu'elle le veuille et lui dit:

-Sur ce point, je ne peut vous contre dire Loki

Puis elle repartit au sérail, le sourire coller au lèvre et les joues rosies, contente d'avoir suprit le Dieu de la Malice en ne marchant pas dans son jeu et le laissant, l'air bête avec une bouche qui souvrait mais d'où aucun son n'en sortait. C'est la première fois que cela lui arriver. Il se sentait idiot mais heureux de savoir que son charme ne laisser pas indifférent la jeune femme. Heureux ? Il ne le devait pas ... Il s'était promit de ne plus ressentir se sentiment avec une autre femme qu' Angrbora. Son sourire disparu est il retourna au château.

Au serail, toute les filles était surexisté. Gloria, qui venait de rentrait, s'approcha de la concubine venant d'Alfheim et lui demanda:

-Excusez moi mais que ce passe-t-il ?

-Oh tu n'es pas au courant ? Le roi Odin organise un grand bal royal pour l'anniversaire de son fils !

-Un bal? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous consernerait-ils

-Mais de quelle planètes viens-tu ? Il y aura toute les têtes couronner des 9 royaumes ainsi que les nobles et les aristocrate, en tant que concubine, nous nous devons de satisfaire c'est beau et riche monsieur. Pendant les bals, le serail reste ouvert et les nobles et famille royal peuvent venir nous visité! N'est-ce pas exsitant ?!

Gloria se décomposa. S'offrir à des nobles et membre de la famille royal? Il en était hors de question ! On avait beau l'avoir mit dans un serail entant que concubine des princes héritier d'Asgard, elle n'en était pas une. Elle n'avait jamais souhaité devenir concubine. Elle s'était préparer à cela mais avait toujours protester les demandes que Thor lui faisait et il ne se sentit pas offenser, elle avait de la chance d'être tomber sur un prince aussi compréhensible, tandis que Loki n'avais jamais demander ou mannifester son avis ... Et bisarrement, sa la blessa. Est ce que le prince au cheveux ébène ne la trouvait pas jolie ? La trouvais-t-elle repoussante ? Et puis elle se souvenue de son histoire: l'ombre d'Angrbora devait encore hanter ses pensés et cela était compréhensible. C'est deux princes ne la maltraiter pas mais est ce que tout les nobles sont comme ça ? Bien sur que non. Elle était concubine et un noble ne demandera pas son avis sur la question et encore moins s'il se présente soul. Les larmes lui monta au yeux et elle sortit du sérail, allant dans le jardin interrieur du sérail ou une fontaine tronait en son centre. Elle s'assit sur le bord de cette dernière et mit sa main dans l'eau puis observa son reflet dans l'eau. Elle se regarda, elle s'admira et elle se dégouta. Elle se mit à pleurer et elle n'entendit pas le Dieu du tonnerre la rejoindre.

-Pourquoi pleurez vous Dame Gloria?

Elle se retourna vivement et apperçu le prince héritier. Elle eut un faible sourire et essuia ses larmes.

-Bonjour prince Thor, je vous souhaite un bien heureux anniversaire et tout mes voeux de bonheur pour votre futur.

-Merci pour votre sympathie Dame Gloria mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers la fontaine et répondit:

-J'ai apprit que le serail resterai ouvert pendant votre bal d'anniversaire et que les nobles et membre royal pourrait venir nous visiter.

-Comme à chaque grand événement, pourquoi cela vous fait-il pleurer ? Je ne comprend pas vraiment.

-Parce que je ne suis pas une prostitué d'origine ! Hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers Thor, les yeux pleins de rage et les larmes qui couler abondament.

Thor resta perplexe. C'est Odin lui même qui ait constituer le serail, il n'aurait jamais mit une jeune fille inocente à l'interrieur. Gloria se calma et reprit avec une voix pleine de sanglot:

- Sur Terre, j'étais une bouregoise de l'empire de France. Mon père, Tyr de Lacour, était commerçant et possédé l'un des plus grand commerce de France. Il possédait 3 navire splendide qui importait les marchandise française au 4 coin du monde. Napoléon, notre Empereur l'aimer beaucoups et nous avait même inviter à la cour pour un bal, mes 3 frère, mes 2 soeurs et moi. C'était vraiment grandiose, je me souvent avoir danser toute la nuit et beaucoup d'Homme m'avait courtiser, jusqu'à Napoléon lui même. On m'a alors surnommer "la Belle". Mais un jour, les 3 navires de mon père fit nauffrage. Il venait de tout perdre. On était ruiné. Et puis, le lendemain du nauffrage, un garde, tout vétu d'or avec un casque au corne, apparue chez nous. Il présenta un coffret remplie d'or et de pierre précieuse en échange d'une de ses filles. Avec ce coffre, ma famille pourra vivre sans avoir peur de se retrouver à la rue et même reconstruir un nouveau commerce ... Je me suis alors sacrifié, pour le bien de ma famille, même si mon père s'en était opposé. Et maintenant je me retrouve concubine des princes d'Asgard, obliger de partager ma couche avec les futurs nobles inviter à votre anniversaire.

Thor ne parla pas, ne bougea pas et resta bouche baie. Odin avait achété une jeune femme innocente pour la mettre dans un sérail ? Il n'en revenait pas ! Mais la personne la plus surprise fut Loki, cacher depuis le début du récit derrière une colonne du jardin. Le père qu'il admirer avait acheter une femme innocente pour divertir leur fils. C'était répugnant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Odin avait déçu Loki.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre :) Vous a-t-il plus ? Reviews ! ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: La favorite de Loki

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice :D **

**Normalement ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long (sois le triple) mais j'ai décidais de le découper pour une lecture plus souple ;) **

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages de Thor sont de Marvel à part Gloria, notre concubine préférer. **

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5: La Favorite de Loki<p>

Thor s'assit à côté de Gloria et lui dit:

-Ne vous inquiété pas Dame Gloria, je vais faire en sorte qu'aucun noble ne vous touche, je vous en fait la promesse.

-Merci Thor, dit gloria dans un rire jaune et en essuiyant ses larmes, si vous voulais bien m'excuser.

Elle se leva et rentra au serail. C'est le moment où Loki choisit de sortir de sa cachette et rejoignit son frère, les poings et machoires serraient:

-Comment notre père à put faire cela à une femme innocente et pure comme Gloria, je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

-Tu nous espionnais Loki ? demanda Thor perplexe,

-J'étais juste là au mauvais moment mais peut importe, personne ne touchera Gloria, çà j'en fait le serment.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais comment faire ?

Loki réflechit un court moment et ,dans un sourire moqueur, déclara

-C'est évident mon frère, allons parler à Odin.

Quelque heure plus tard, au sérail, Gloria était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et regarder le paysage d'Asgard, mélancolique. Elle ne voulait pas assouvir les besoins de qui que se sois et espérait que le prince Thor tiendrai sa promesse. A cette pensé, des gardes et la marâtre entrèrent dans le sérail avec une grande malle:

-Le prince Thor vous offre à toutes une robe de fils d'or pour que vous soyait présentable lors de sa fête d'anniversaire. Soyez reconnaissance envers notre prince héritier et servait dignement ses royals invité.

Les gardes déposèrent la grande male au pied des concubines ou ses dernière se précipitèrent La marâtre reprit:

-La concubine d'Alfheim et la concubine de Midgard doivent me suivre, dit-elle en soupirant en prenonson le titre de Gloria. Cette dernière, surprise, regarda la concubine d'Alfheim elle même surprise. Elle rejoignit la vielle femme et la suivirent. Elle avança dans les couloires et quand elles furent assez loin du serail, Lyris soupira et dit:

-Félicitation mes demoiselle, vous avez été déclarer favorite des princes héritiers

Gloria ne comprit pas et allait demander plus d'explication quand la concubine d'Alfheim se mit a crier sa joie vite interrompue par la marâtre.

-Un peut de tenue ! Vous avez un rang à tenir maintenant.

-Excusez moi mais en quoi consiste le fait d'être la favorite d'un prince héritier ?

-Tu viens vraiment d'une planète d'ignorant ma pauvre enfant, répondit Lyris, la favorite d'un prince héritier a la possibilité de faire ce que bon lui semble: elle peut ce balader dans le château, dans Asgard ou autre endroit. Elle poccède une chambre luxurieuse annexer à celle du prince et poccède deux à trois servante pour la servir. Elle poccède également une garde robe digne de princesse. Et elle a l'immence honneur de porter les enfants des princes jusqu'à ce que les princes se marient. Dès que vous aurait donner naissance à votre premier enfant, il sera déclarer membre de la famille royal et vous serez anoblit. C'est une chance pour des créatures tels que vous.

Gloria c'était stopper et était devenue blanche comme un linge. Donner naissance ? A un enfant de Thor ou Loki ? Il en était hors de question ! Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? C'était sa ou servir de jouer à la moindre fête sur Asgard et qu'est ce qu'il y en avait dans se monde ! Loki lui avait un jour expliquer que, quand le printemps revenait avec l'anniversaire de Thor, les fêtes pleuvait toute les semaines. Alors elle devait endurer cela, et puis, les princes n'était pas vile et méchant alors elle espérait ne pas devoir accomplir sa tache avant un long moment, espérant que les princes se marieraient vite. Elle reprit sa marche au près de la marâtre et de la deuxième concubine. Nous arrivâmes au bout d'un couloir ou une porte majestueuse s'y dresser. Nous nous arrétâmes devant et Lyris reprit:

-Voici les appartement royal du prince Loki. Ce dernier a choisit la concubine de Midgard comme favorite. Il vous attend à l'interrieur.

Elle frappa à la porte et un garde vient ouvrir. Nous entrames dans un vestibule en or massif décorer avec des drapée vert. Cette pièce donner sur 2 porte aussi grande que la précédente. L'une des porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le Dieu des mensonges, un air malicieux sur le visage. La marâtre et la concubine d'Alfheim s'inclinèrent dans un " votre altesse" pendant que Gloria garda la tête haute, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage malgrès elle.

- Merci de l'avoir conduit jusqu'ici marâtre, vous pouvez disposer.

-Bien mon seigneur, dit-elle en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois, puis elle se tourna vers Gloria est inclina la tête, Ma Dame.

Elles finirent par sortir, laissant Gloria et Loki seul. Loki s'approcha, la prit par la taille et la serra dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise et se mit a rougir fortement. Elle ne le repoussa pas mais ne ressera pas son étreinte.

-Allons dans ma chambre, ma belle, il faut que je t'initie à ton nouveau statue de favorite.

Il glissa sa main jusqu'à ses reins et lui lécha l'oreille de manière sensuelle. S'en était trop pour elle, elle allait le repousser et le gifler quand elle croisa son regard: un regard joueur et plein de malice, elle comprit qu'il jouait la comédie. Il l'attira jusqu'à sa chambre et referma les portes dans un soupire puis se mit a rire.

-Vous alliez vraiment me giflez pour un simple geste tendre?

-Un geste tendre? J'appelerai plutôt cela une invitation à des activités commune dans votre couche.

-Je m'en excuse, mais il va falloir jouer le jeux devant les gardes ou servante.

-Le jeux ? dit-elle perplexe.

-Disons que la seule sollution pour que la Belle garde sa dignité lors de futur fête était de la faire favorite d'un des princes héritiers et je me suis porté volontaire. Je pense que ma compagnie vous sera plus favorable que celle de Thor. Et pour que celle ne face pas louche, Thor s'est prit également une favorite et ceci n'est pas sans lui déplaire.

-Stop! la Belle ? Thor vous a raconté mon histoire ?

-Disons plutôt que j'aime me cacher derrière les colonnes du jardin du serail.

-Cela m'aurait étonner, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle entra plus clairement dans la chambre du prince et observa la décoration: tout était impeccablement bien rangé dans diverse meuble, seule une pile monumental de manuscrit ou grimoire siéger près du lit a bastringue émeraude. Loki se dirigea vers une table ou trônait un pichet en or et deux calice:

-Un peut de vin ma chère?

-Pourquoi pas, après tout il faut bien passer le temps ici.

-Oh mais nous allons êtres très occuper Gloria, dit-il en remplissant les deux calice, le père de toute chose est curieux de voir qu'elle est la femme qui m'aurrait fait oublier Angrboda et ta invité ainsi que la favorite de Thor, à assister au bal d'anniversaire de mon frère. Alors, prête à rentrer à la cour d'Asgard, la Belle ? dit-il en tendant son calice remplie de vin vers elle.

-Prête, dit-elle un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Elle allait faire voir à Odin, que même en l'ayant enfermer dans un sérail et souiller son honneur, elle était restée fière et digne, qu'elle était toujours la belle de la cour de France et que souvent, les plus belle fleur ont des épines.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre vous a plus ? Faite le moi savoir avec un petit Reviews ;) A demain pour un nouveau chapitre !<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Si près de s'aimer

**Bonjour Bonsoir chère lectrice :)**

**Ce chapitre est plus long que les precédant mais je ne pouvais le découper sans que cela cloche :)**

**Cette première partie de ma longue et passionnante fanfiction a atteint la moitié de son périple et ce monde de bisousnourse vous manquera surement dans quelque chapitre alors profiter !**

**Pour ce chapitre, les détails comme les chansons utiliser et la robe de gloria seront illustré ci contre:**

**-Musique utiliser pour l'écriture de la valse: watch?v=OKZ6KlyI9lc**

**-Robe de notre Gloria (il faut juste enlever les manches): Résultats Google Recherche d'images correspondant à . /40/60/723137/87094350_**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6: Si près de s'aimer, de forcer le destin.<p>

Le soir tombait sur Asgard, et les invités du bal commencèrent à arriver. Les familles royales des neuf royaume étaient rassembler, tous sur leur trente et un. Les hommes était élégant et porter pour la plus part des tenues militaire ou armure, symbole de leur force militaire. Les dames était tous resplendissante avec des robes de sois, de mousseline et de dentelle à la couleur de leur hôtes à savoir, l'or. Les aristocrates était également venu en masse, tous dans leur toilette les plus raffiné et attendait impassiament l'entrer de la famille royale d'Asgard. Tous était impatient de saluer le Dieu du tonnère pour leur souhaitait leur voeu mais les femmes, à l'afflux du moindre ragot, avait entendu dire que les princes allait arriver au bras de leur favorite. Certaine était curieuse de voir à quoi ressembler les créature qui avez su interresser leurs princes, d'autre était ravie d'avoir un nouveau sujet de divertissement et se réjouisser de pouvoir commentait le moindre des gestes de c'est dernière. Des trompettes retentir, signe que les premier membre de la famille royal allait faire son entrer. Tout le monde ce tournèrent vers l'immence porte dorée en haut d'un immence escalier, recouvert d'un tapis rouge qui menait jusqu'aux trône royale d'Odin. Un garde, au casque a corne, comme le veut la tradission, proclama d'une voix forte et claire:

- Le Roi Odin, père de toute chose et la Reine Frigga.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Odin, habiller de son habituelle armure, tenant son septre d'une main et son autre bras s'offrait à Frigga. Cette dernière était éblouissante comme toujours dans une robe en sois d'or où se perder des diamant tenant par des fils d'or. Il avencèrent d'un pas lent, la tête hôte, vers le trône. Tous les sujets s'inclinèrent devant le père de toute chose et leur reine bien aimée. Arrivée au trône, Frigga se tenant devant le deuxième trône, beaucoup moins impressionnant que celui de son mari, la plus hôte des escalier menant au trône, Odin se tourna vers les sujet et déclara d'une voie forte:

- Cher invités, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu présent pour l'anniversaire de mon fils ainé Thor. Il fête aujourd'hui ses 1000 ans, une date importante pour un Asgardien. Il ressevra lors de cette cérémonie, son casque totem , un précieux bien qu'il devra porter fièrement ! Mais c'est également une fête alors amuser vous à la gloire de mon fils.

Les invités applaudirent le discoure du père de toute chose tandit que le roi et la reine s'instalèrent. Les invités discutèrent entre, profitant du bureau et de la musique de l'orchestre, il attendait tous l'arrivée des deux princes et c'est seulement une vingtaine de minute plus tard, que les trompettes se remirent à retentir. Le même garde déclara:

-Le prince héritier d'Asgard, Thor et Lady Amora d'Alfheim.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Thor, un immence sourire au lèvre, habiller de son armure et sa cape rouge et s'outenait de son bras celui d'Amora, la jeune concubine d'Alfheim. Cette dernière était habillé comme les autres femme avec une robe dorée très sensuelle dévoilant son dos et l'une de ses jambes. Elle était coiffer d'un chignon classique qui relever ses cheveux d'or. Ils avancèrent vers le trône, tous deux un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Tous les sujets s'inclinèrent à leur passage, puis Thor arriva en face de ses parents. Il fit le signe Asgardiens pendant d'Amora fit une révérence quelque peut maladroite.

- Thor, mon fils, mon ainé, je te souhaites tous mes voeux pour ce nouveau millénaire qui commence pour toi, que sois fière de ton titre de prince, que tu protège ton peuple dignement et que tu profite de ce bal en ton honneur.

-Merci infiniment pour vos voeux père, dit-il dans un sourire rayonnant.

La reine descendit de son estrade et alla a la rencontre de son fils et dit d'une voix ému:

-Thor, je suis fière de ce que tu as accomplie jusqu'ici et serait toujours fière de ce que tu accompliras, joyeux anniversaire mon fils, dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser aimant sur le front.

Thor, émue par le geste de sa mère, remercia cette dernière avec une voie toute aussi émue. Elle retourna à son siège et Thor ainsi qu'Amora alla se plasser sur les marche a la droite d'Odin puis les trompettes retentirent de nouveau. Le garde proclama pour la dernière fois de la soirée:

-Le prince héritier d'Asgard, Loki et Dame Gloria de Midgard.

A ce titre, toute les femmes gloussa: en effet, les femmes midgardiennes avaient la réputation d'être peut élégante et gracieuse voir même sauvage, elle était considèrait inferrieur au autre femme des autre mondes du à la faible espérance de vie mais elles cessèrent de glousser et fit des têtes plus que surprise quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Loki rayonnant dans son habille de cuir noir et or surmonter de sa cape verte émeraude et a son bras se tenait Gloria, plus qu'époustouflante dans une robe de soie de la même couleur des yeux de Loki, une robe de la couleur de l'émeraude avec un bustier composer des ses pierres précieuse cousus dans du fils d'or. Elle avait remonter ses cheveux dans un chignon déstructuré pour que l'assembler puisse admirer le magnifique collier qui encadrer son visage. Les femmes était consterné, elle ne pouvait rivaliser à une beauté pareille mais, pour se rassurer, trouva cela impolie voir grossier de venir habiller de la couleur de celle de son amant. Les hommes la trouvèrent succulente et la désirer du regard, confirmant par la même occasion les goûts en matière de femme du jeune prince. Les supposé amant avancèrent vers le trône la tête haute pour Gloria et un sourire malicieux et fière scotché sur le visage de Loki. Arriver devant le trône royale, Loki fit le signe Asgardien et Gloria effectua une révérence parfaite avec grâce et élégance. Frigga était heureuse que son fils est put retrouver ce sourire grâce à cette jeune femme. Loki regarda son père et déclara d'un sourire malicieux:

-Bien le bonsoir père, mère.

-Loki, mon fils cadet, merci de faire l'honneur de ta présence pour le bal en l'honneur de ton frère. Je te souhaites une agréable soirée et souhaite la bienvenue à ta sublime favorite.

-Mercie votre majesté, répondit cette dernière en relevant la tête vers le couple royal.

- Merci père, dit Loki puis se tourna vers Thor, je te souhaites tout mes voeux pour ton anniversaire mon frère même si c'est voeux ont déjà été prononcer plutôt dans journée.

-Merci mon frère, répondit ce dernier dans un sourire

Odin se tourna vers les sujets et déclara:

-Je déclare ouvert la cérémonie d'anniversaire de mon fils ainé Thor!

Tous applaudirent et retournèrent à leur précédente occupation ne manquant pas de cogité sur l'entrer en scène de cette mistérieuse Midgardienne.

Thor déscendit les escalier en rigolant et vient serrait son frère dans ses bras:

-Que de cérémonie et protocole pour juste souhaiter un anniversaire, c'est vraiment ridicule.

-Je ne te lfait pas dire, répondit Loki en riant.

Thor relacha son frère et se tourna vers Gloria:

-Vous être vraiment éblouhissante Dame Gloria, je reconnais que tu as du gout pour sublimer les femmes mon frère.

-Merci du compliment, répondirent en coeur Loki et Gloria.

Il se regardèrent, surprit. Loki sourria affectueusement en croisant son regard, Gloria rougissa et détourna la tête,et Thor souria d'amusement en comprenant que son frère et la jeune femme était entrain de succomber l'un envers l'autre. Odin descendit à son tour de l'estrade avec Frigga à son bras et dit:

-Loki, Thor, vous nous présentez ces demoiselles ?

- Oui bien sur, dit Thor, je te présentes ma favorite Amora d'Alfheim

-Votre altesse, fit cette dernière en s'inclinant

-Et Gloria de Midgard, dit Loki en prenant la main de Gloria.

Gloria ne dit rien, ce contenta d"inclinait la tête envers le roi, ce qui surprit ce dernier.

-Vous avez en tout cas attiser la curiosité et l'admiration grâce à votre beauté Dame Gloria.

-C'est pour cela que vous m'avez enfermer dans un serail, roi Odin, si je n'étais pas jolie, je serais rester sur Terre et ne serais pas devenue une concubine.

Odin prit un air furieux, comment ose-t-on parler au père de toute chose de cette façon, comment une simple mortelle ose-t-elle ? Thor vit rouge, il savait que son père ne laisserai pas passer cette offence. Puis Frigga se mit à rire et dit:

-Je vois que Loki a trouvé une personne possédant le même humour que lui, je suis heureuse que tu es retrouver ton si précieux sourire mon fils. Aller, assez parler, aller ouvrir la danse, je vais commander une valse viennoise en l'honneur de Dame Gloria.

Loki sourria, sa mère venait de sauver la situation même si cela lui plaisait que la jeune femme avait du répondant. Il se tourna vers cette dernière, lui présenta sa main et déclara:

-M'accorderiez vous cette danse, la Belle ? dit-il dans un sourire malicieux et charmeur.

- Bien sur, Mon prince, dit-elle sur le même ton que le dernier et prenant sa main.

Ils rejoignirent Thor et Amora, déjà en position. Il se préparèrents, une des main de Loki glissa dans son dos et l'autre serra délicatement sa main.

Gloria rougie a se contact, elle se tenait tellement près de lui, elle croyait que son coeur aller exploser et ses en croisant ses yeux et sentit son souffle sur sa peau. Les musicien commencèrent sur des notes lentes qui les bercèrent et Loki guida sa partenaire sans quitter des yeux sa partenaire. Il était si près l'un de l'autre, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce prince et se l'avoua enfin: elle était tombé éperdument amoureuse du Dieu de la Malice.

Loki menait la danse dans une douceur infinie et en prenait plaisir. Il fixait les yeux de la jeune femme, de sa favorite, il la trouvait magnifique, plus belle qu'aucune autre femme. Il sentit le feu qui c'était éteint se ravivait d'une nouvelle fougue et le souvenir d'Angrboda se dissipa peut à peut, laissant place au visage de la Belle dans son coeur.

Il la fit danser faisant virvolter les volants de sa robe et les mèches rebelles de sa coiffe. Comme il la trouvait sublime, comme il la désirai, comme il voulu l'embrasser et luis déclarer haut et fort ses sentiments ardent. Tandis que les inviter rejoingnir les princes sur la piste de danse, Loki en profita pour diriger sa partenaire vers les balcons où personne ne pourrait les voirs, seule la lune pourrait être témoins. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent, ils se regardèrent, l'un se perdant dans un océan d'un bleu pur et l'autre dans une rivière d'émeraude. Alors Loki caressa sa joue, leur soufle s'entre mêlèrent, s'entrechoquèrent, et leur visage se rapprochèrent pour finalement se celer dans un baiser tendre et doux. Ce fût le point de non retour, ce fût le début de l'histoire d'amour du Dieu de la Malice et la Belle. Ce fût le début du bonheur de Loki et de celui de Gloria. Mais Odin, avait un mauvais préssentiment, un très mauvais préssentiment et il agirait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un chapitre que j'ai écrit avec beaucoup de plaisir :) j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 7:La promesse d'un amour éternel

**Bonjour Bonsoir :D**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction ;)**

** La relation évolue entre nos deux personnage et ce se chapitre est le dernier avant que les problèmes ne surviennent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7: La promesse d'un amour éternel<p>

Ils se regardèrent, la main de Loki toujours sur la joue de Gloria. Elle avait le feu au joue et lui dans tout le corps. Un sourire nouveau se dessina sur leur visage, un sourire amoureux. Ils ne se dirent rien, ils se comprenaient en un regard. Loki l'attira dans ses bras, la serrant avec douceur, respirant son parfum. Elle le serra à son tour, posant sa tête sur son torse, appréciant se moment. Puis elle releva la tête vers le prince et dit dans un sourire moqueur:

-Dois-je vous appeler "mon prince" maintenant ?

- Tutoie moi pour commencer, ma belle, dit ce dernier dans le même sourire que celle qu'il aimait avant de capturer c'est lèvre avec envie.

Elle se laissa complétement faire, approfondissant leur baisser le rendant plus passionner, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ne se souciant d'où ils se trouvèrent, il n'entendirent pas Thor arriver derrière eux, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

-Et bien mon frère, je dois dire que tu ne perd pas de temps avec Dame Gloria

Les deux consernés mit fin instentanément à leur baiser et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, rouge de gène avant de remarquer qu'il ne sagissait que de Thor. Gloria se mit a rire de nervosité et dit:

-Nous sommes découvert Loki, dit cette dernière en regardant son prince

-On dirait bien en effet, dit ce dernier dans un sourire en attirant cette dernière dans ses bras.

-Et bien on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez discret, rigola Thor en donnant une tape amical dans le dos de son frère, attend au moins que je reçoives mon casque-totem avant de rejoindre ta chambre

-Dépéches toi de le recevoir alors, dit- il dans un sourire qui en disait long

Gloria avait le rouge au joue, tapant gentillement le torse de son idiot de bien aimé en protestant qu'il devrait être un peut plus pudique dans ses propos, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des deux frères vite suivie par elle même. Ils retournèrent à la fête où Loki et Gloria dansèrent un sourire étincellant sur le visage. Tous les inviters était sous le charme du couple, les admirants, n'osant danser de peur de louper ne serai se qu'une miette du spectacle qu'il offert. Frigga, assit sur son trône, les admirer également, plus heureuse de voir que son fils adorée avait retrouver ce sourire étincelant. Odin en revanche, avait une mine sévère, il n'appréciait guère la nouvelle favorite de son fils. Il fallait qu'il les ses sépare, il ne voulait pas que son fils sois influencer d'une quelque manière par une femme qui ne savait pas où était sa place. Il trouverait une sollution et cela, pour le bien de son fils.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent ainsi que les mois et Loki et Gloria était toujours fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cela faisait maintenant 8 mois que Thors avait reçus son casque-totems à l'effigie de l'aigle qui symboliser la force et la capacité d'être un chef. Loki avait ri en voyant son totem: Serte il avait la force mais être un chef ? Il ne savait que menait ses amis et lui dans des guerres inutiles. Il espérer que son frère sois plus sage avant de devenir Roi. Loki ne se voulait plus la face: Thor était l'ainé et Odin le choisirai surement et cela l'arranger car le trône ne l'intéresserai pas et serai plus un poid qu'une bénédiction. Un matin, Gloria,frissonna dans les draps de sois verte du lit du prince. Elle cherchait de la main, le contact de son prince, des idées coquines en tête pour se réchauffer plus vite mais ne trouva que les draps encore tiède: son amant était surement partit arpenter le palais comme il en avait l'habitude. Elle décida de quitter le lit, enfila une nuisette légère et alla sur le balcon de la chambre. Elle observer les plaines s'étendant devant ces yeux: Asgard était vraiment un monde magique et magnifique. Des pleines de verdures s'étendaient à des kilomètres et des cascades d'eau gigantesques s'écrasèrent dans une eau d'une claireté presque imaginaire. Elle pouvait voir le pont arc-en-ciel qui menait au bifroste. Quand elle regardait cet endroit, la nostalgie de sa planet la prenait,cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle était sur Asgard et 8 mois qu'elle était la favorite de Loki. Mais se n'était que de la nostalgie: pour rien au monde elle n'échangerait sa vie avec Loki et elle irai où Loki irai, le suivant comme son , elle sentit deux main glissait sur ses hanches et un souffle dans son cou qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille: son prince était revenu de sa petite exploration matinal:<p>

-Tu devrais rester plus longtemps au lit mon chéri, tu serai alors que j'ai quelque envie peut convenable lorsque je me réveil.

-Cette argument est très intéressant en effet ma belle, j'en tiendrai compte des demains, dit ce dernier en embrassant son cou et remontant sa nuisette à la hauteur de ses cuisse.

Gloria se retourna pour capturer les lèvres du magicien avant de ce dégagé de son emprise et aller vers la salle de bain:

-J'ai dit au réveil me semble-t-il, dit-elle dans un sourire moqueur. Il te faudra attendre demain matin.

-Que tu es cruelle, je te le ferai regretter pas plus tard que ce soir ma douce, dit-il en se posant sur un fauteuil et contemplant sa femme se mettre a nue pour se délecter dans un bain bouillant.

-Hmm j'ai hâte, dit-elle dans un sourire charmeur.

Loki l'aurait bien rejoind pour assouvir ses désirs mais il avait prévue de faire une choses très importante aujourd'hui pour son avenir alors il reprit son serrieux et déclara en regardant sa belle se laver:

-J'aimerai que tu me rejoigne au pommier des que tu aura finit, j'aimerai te demander une chose importante.

Gloria surprise, se tourna vers lui et vit son air sérieux. Cela la perturba et lui fit peur, aller-t-il dire qu'il s'est lasser d'elle et la renvoie dans le sérail ou même sur terre ? Elle répondit qu'elle y serait et qu'elle le rejoindrai le plus vite possible.

Loki partit et Gloria soupira, se dépéchant de sortir de sa beignoir, enfilant une robe simple couleur or avec des une ceinture verte émeraude et un collier de la même couleur que la robe. Elle peigna c'est cheveux et partit en toute hate jusqu(au jardin royal ou Loki l'attendais sous le pommier, l'air nerveux. Elle le rejoignie, d'un pas hésitant et arriva à sa hauteur. Puis Loki lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux et déclara:

-Gloria, tu es la femme la plus importante dans ma vie. Tu es une femme magnifique aussi bien à l'exterieur et l'interrieur. J'aime autant tes qualité et tes défauts et ils sont nombreux, dit-il dans un sourire moqueur et reçu un pincement sur sa main en signe de contradiction. J'aimerai tellement que ce que je vais te déclarer sois officiel mais cela est impossible dans le fais que tu es une concubine, mais je me fiche bien alors s'il te plait Gloria, veut-tu bien me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme? dit-il en mettant un genou a terre.

Gloria choquer par la question ce mit à pleurer et sauta au cou de se dernier en lui hurla:

-Bien sur que oui, prince idiot ! Mille fois oui !

Loki se releva et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ses baiser avait un gout de sel mais également de bonheur. Ils allèrent sceller leur amour le jour même, à l'abbrie des regards, ayant demander à Thor d'être le témoin de leur union et à Frigga de présider la cérémonie. Ce fût un moment magique où Gloria reçu une pomme d'or, celle qui donnait la capacité de vivre aussi longtemps qu'un Asgardien, pomme offert au femme des autres mondes s'unissant avec des se maria à Loki et n'ayant que pour symbole de cette union, un anneau d'or avec un minuscule émeraude en son centre: simple mais tellement magnifique à l'image du couple. Elle s'unissa en ce jour au Dieu de la Malice pour le meilleur ...et pour le pire.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus ? Encourager moi avec quelque petite Reviews !<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Une fiancée imprévue

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice :D **

**Désolé du petit retard mais voici le chapitre 8 ! :) **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Une fiancée imprévue<p>

Cela faisait plusieurs année que Loki et Gloria avait sceller leur vie. Seul Frigga, heureuse que son plus jeune sois enfin heureux, et Thor savaient pour leur union. Pour les autre, Gloria n'était que la favorite du prince et surtout une favorite qui était incompétente pour beaucoup car elle n'avait pas encore donner naissance, et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie du jeune couple qui l'en empêcher: cela faisait une bonne dizaine d'année que le couple c'était décidé à franchir le pas, mais les tentatives avez toute échoués. Pourtant Gloria n'était pas stérile d'après les guérisseuses. C'était à ne rien comprendre.

Gloria se sentit mal par rapport à cela. Elle voulait rendre Loki aussi heureuse que lui la rendait heureuse, il ne manquait plus qu'un bébé pour complété leur bonheur mais cela ne leur arrivait pas. Loki voulu la rassurer en lui disant qu'il leur restait un peut plus de trois mille ans pour construire leur famille.

Mais cela, c'était sans compter sur se qu'Odin avait decidé. En effet, le Roi, n'appréciant pas la jeune femme chercha un moyen pour renvoyer la terrienne sur sa terre natal. Et il venait de trouver la solution: le roi de Vanaheim cherchait un moyen d'unir les deux puissants royaumes et avait demandé conseiller au Père de toute chose. Ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il pouvait faire cela grâce à un mariage arranger avec son plus jeune fils et la plus jeune des fille du roi. Ce dernier était ravie de l' innitiative du roi et il avait convenue que l'annonce des fiançailles se ferai le jour de l'anniversaire de Loki.

Et le jour de l'anniversaire de Loki arriva. Ce matin là, ce fût Gloria qui se réveilla là première, son amant encore endormit à côté d'elle. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle était en fait très contrarié. Elle aurait tellement voulue offrir une bonne nouvelle à Loki pour cette événement mais elle ne se sentait ni nauséeuse ni aucun changement spéciale, elle commençait à désespérer. Elle se leva, mettant sa nuisette sur elle et recouvrant son partenaire nu sous les drap. Elle alla sur le balcon et observer Asgard: tous le monde s'agiter pour le bal donner en l'honneur de son cher et tendre mais bizarrement, tout le monde s'agiter un peut trop à son gout, presque plus qu'à l'anniversaire de Thor alors qu'il était l'aîné. Elle trouva cela suspect mais elle n'irait pas faire part de son avis à Loki: elle ne voulait pas l'importuner, surtout le jour de son anniversaire. Elle reporta son attention vers le Biffrost. Elle allait devoir supporter les commérages de toutes les femmes comme à chaque événement et devrait subir en silence, la tête haute et converser avec les deux princes comme le ferai un membre de la famille royal: cela avait plus d'effet que d'envoyer une réplique singlante à ces mégères. Puis soudain, elle ressentit un froid glacial lui parcourir l'abdomène et le bas du dos. Elle eut terriblement mal et s'assit contre les parroies du balcon, plaçant une main sur son ventre, comme si cela aller apaisé la douleur, et bizarrement, cela fonctionna: l'air glacial laissa place à une douce vague dans tout son corps. Qu'est ce que c'était que cela ? se demanda Gloria. C'était la première fois qu'une tels chose lui arrivé et sa lui faisait terriblement peur. Elle irait en parler au guérisseuse des que la fête sera finit: elle ne voulait pas inquiété Loki et puis les guérisseuse n'était pas au château étant donner qu'Odin donner des jours ferrié à tout les habitants d'Asgard lors de l'anniversaire des princes héritier. Elle retourna alors sur le lit, caressa le bras de Loki pour le réveiller en douceur. Ce bras attrapa la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui:

-Pourquoi tu me réveilles ma belle ? dit le Dieu de la malice en passant c'est main sous la nuisette de sa femme, les mains joueuse

-Car je veux être la première à te souhaiter un bon Anniversaire mon amour, enfin si tu n'est pas trop pressé de me déshabiller, dit-elle dans un rire joueur.

-Et bien, je trouves plus intéressant que tu me le souhaites sans nuisette, dit-il tout en embrassant son cou et en enlevant la dite nuisette.

La jeune femme se mit à rire et se mit a califourchon sur Loki, roulant des hanches pour le plus grand plaisir du Dieu vu que sa masculinité se dresser sous cette dernière puis elle dit d'une voix sensuelle:

-Joyeux Anniversaire Loki Odinson, Dieu de la Malice, mon amour, dit Gloria avant de poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son bien aimé, qui devient vite plus passionner et les deux amants, qui devait se lever de bonne heure pour aider à la préparation du bal, restèrent au lit toute la matinée.

* * *

><p>Le soir arriva très rapidement, même trop rapidement pour le jeune couple qui serait bien rester toute la journée à se câliner. Gloria se sentit étouffer dans sa robe émeraude offert par Loki: le corset, couleur or, sembler trop serrer alors qu'à l'habitude, il était parfaitement bien ajuster, elle n'avait pourtant pas grossie. Elle rentra au bras de Loki, comme lors de son premier bal Asgardien lors de l'anniversaire de Thor. Odin affichait un sourire lors de leur entrer: un miracle peut vraiment survenir à n'importe qu'elle moment se disait Gloria. D'habitude, se vieux sénile tirai une tête d'enterrement lorsqu'elle se présentait devant le trône en compagnie de Loki. Le fait que ce sois l'anniversaire de se dernier devait surement être à l'origine. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question, son mal de ventre glacial lui avait reprit et essaya de faire en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer par quiconque mais c'était sans compter sur Loki qui savait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. Quand la famille royal était au complet et le s formalité passer, les inviter commencèrent à faire la fête et Loki saisit sa femme par la taille et lui demanda:<p>

-Que se passe-t-il ma belle ? J'ai remarquer que ça n'allait pas fort lors de notre entrer.

-Tien de bien important, nos petits ébat matinal mon juste épuiser il faut croire dit-elle en posant une main sur le torce de son amant avec un sourire joueur. Loki répondu par le même sourire. Il allait l'inviter à danser quand Odin appella se dernier à le rejoindre. Odin était en présence du Roi de Vanaheim, de la Reine ainsi que sa "parfaite" fille. Loki tendit le bras à Gloria et elle lui saisit puis ils se dirigèrent vers le Père de toute chose. Arriver à leur hauteur, Gloria put remarquer que la fille de Roi de Vanaheim était sons totale opposé: elle avait de long cheveux dorée, des yeux couleur noisette, une peau halée et la taille fine alors que Gloria avait les cheveux brun, les yeux bleu et un peau blanche , ne rivalisant pas avec la peau laiteuse de Loki mais pas loin. Elle portait une robe dorée comme la couleur de ses cheveux et avait un air sérieux et hautain: tous ce que Gloria détester et l'occurrence, Loki également, il qualifiait ce genre de personne d'ennuyeux et sans intérêt. Odin prit soudain la parole:

-Loki, je te présente le Roi de Vanaheim ainsi que son épouse la Reine et leur fille, la princesse Sigyn.

Cette dernière inclina la tête en vers Loki ce que fit ce dernier en signe de politesse. Sigyn ? Son nom voulait dire la Victoire ? Son nom lui aller bien, pensa Gloria, elle avait une tête de vainqueure. Mais qu'était une victoire sans gloire ? A cette penser, Gloria souris malicieusement. Vraiment, son mari détaignait sur elle.

-Princesse Sigyn a accepté de devenir sa femme dans maintenant 1mois, ces fiançailles sont notre cadeau d'Anniversaire et cela pourra unir nos deux pays de manière politique.

* * *

><p><strong>Cela vous a-t-il plus ? Reviews !<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Retrouver les pieds sur Terre

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice :D**

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ce premier Tome des aventures de Loki et Gloria **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : Retrouver les pieds sur Terre<p>

-Fiançailles ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre père, dit Loki en restant le plus calme possible. Ce sataner jour étant enfin arrivée, Loki avait complément oublier que Gloria n'était considéré que comme sa favorite et non comme sa femme au yeux du peuple.

-Et bien je ne vois pas se que tu ne comprend pas dans se mot mon fils, la princesse Sigyn sera ta officiellement ta femme dans 1mois et ainsi, mademoiselle Gloria pourra retrouver son monde qui lui manque tant.

Il en était hors de question, que ce sois pour Loki ou pour Gloria, il était hors de question que la jeune femme retourne sur Terre et sois séparer de son mari. C'était le but de Odin, depuis l'anniversaire des mille ans de Thor, renvoyer la petite Midgardienne sur sa planète. Avant de connaître Loki, cela lui aurait beaucoup plus mais maintenant elle était amoureuse et heureuse, et ne voyait pas son avenir sans le Dieu de la Malice. Ce dernier pense la même chose, on lui avait arracher Angrboda et maintenant on voulait lui reprendre Gloria, pourquoi on s'acharner sur lui ? Pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Il fallait qu'il ruse, qu'il trouve un moyen de garder Gloria à ses côtés et refuser se mariage ridicule. Il réfléchie et resta perplexe puis demanda :

-Pourquoi moi père ? Que je saches, je ne suis pas le seul prince d'Asgard. Thor sera un bien meilleur époux que moi.

-Ton frère sera proclamer Roi dans un peut plus de dix ans maintenant, il prendra épouse à se moment là et il faudra qu'il choisisse une reine avisé. Ici nous parlons de mariage politique pour réunir nos deux royaume, nul doute le fait que la princesse Sigyn pourrait faire une bonne reine mais je laisse le chois à mon fils aîné de choisir de sa Reine.

Alors c'était comme çà, sous prétexte que Thor aller accéder au trône, Loki devrait prendre pour épouse une parfaite inconnue et laisser tomber sa belle ? Pour son frère ? Pour se foutue couronnement ? Il en était pas question et il se battrait pour sa. Il sentit la main de Gloria trembler et il se retourna vivement vers elle : elle était devenue pale, aussi pale qu'un mort. Il prit alors sa mains, elle était geler, aussi geler que celle d'un Jotun. Il se tourna alors vers le Roi de Vanaheim et lui dit :

-C'est un très grand honneur que vous me faite la votre majesté, je vous donnerai ma réponse très prochainement. Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai d'autre personne toute aussi importante que vous à saluer.

Il s'inclina devant le Roi et sa famille et se pressa de sortir de la salle de bal avec Gloria. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, son visage ne laisser paraître aucune émotion ni expression , ça l'inquiéter.

-Gloria, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop choquer par la nouvelle. Elle allait être renvoyer comme une mal-propre sur Terre à cause d'une satané princesse. Elle allait devoir quitter Loki, son bonheur, sa vie pour retourner sur une planète qui à du bien changer pendant toute c'est année.

-Gloria répond moi ! Hurla Loki en attrapant les épaules de sa belle.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, elle dégagea les mains de Loki et recula brutalement, sans savoir pourquoi, mais une violente colère monta en elle et elle se mit a hurler contre son grès :

-Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ?! Tu vas te débarrasser de moi ! Tu vas me jeter comme une mal-propre ! Et toussa pour une vulgaire princesse !

Loki fût surpris par la violence dont elle faisait preuve, elle pourtant si calme venait de lui hurler dessus, il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois aussi tourmenter, c'était quand elle avait eut peur de servir de dessert au cour de l'anniversaire de Thor.

-Gloria, calme toi. Je ne te quitterai pas et ne me marierai pas avec cette Sigyn, tu sais très bien se que je ressens pour toi. Tu me crois assez vil et cruel pour te renvoyer sur Midgard en ayant compte de la situation ? C'est toi ma femme et ce ne sera personne d'autre, je te les promis le jour de notre mariage il me semble.

-Ne joue par sur les mots en de tels circonstance Loki ! J'ai peur ! Peur de tout perdre ! Peur de te perdre ! Peur de …

Elle se stoppa brutalement, l'air glacial qui lui avait prit ce matin était revenue, plus violant, avec la nausée en plus. Elle se colla au mur derrière elle, la main devant la bouche, essayant de se méttriser. Loki se précipita alors sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras :

- Je te ramène à la chambre, tu as du attraper un refroidissement, heureusement que ton mari est magicien, tu vas pouvoir guérir rapidement, dit-il en la portant dans ses bras. Gloria ne peut empêcher un léger sourire apparaître sur c'est lèvre, elle colla sa tête sur le torse de Loki et put sentir le cognement du cœur de se dernier. Sa la bercer, ce son était la preuve que Loki, Dieu de la Malice, pouvait aimait. Il la conduisit à son lit, la déposa dessus et s'assit à ses coté. Il passa sa main au dessus de son ventre et une lumière verte apparue : la magie de Loki faisait son œuvre et une vague de chaleur la parcouru.

-Pas de bébé à signaler on dirait bien juste un léger refroidissement ne t'inquiet pas., dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Cette nouvelle ne la réjouissait pas plus que ça puis elle attrapa un paquet petit paquet cacher sous l'oreiller et elle lui tendit :

-Je voulait attendre que la fête se termine mais comme tu ma alités et que tu vas devoir retourner à la fête ensuite je préfère te l'offrir maintenant. Joyeux anniversaire mon Amour, dit-elle dans un sourire tendre.

Loki, intriguer, ouvrir le paquet et un vrai sourire que seul quelque rare personne pouvais voir apparue sur le visage du Dieu et dit :

-Ton livre Midgardien, celui qui nous a permis d'enfin converser, Amour et Psyché.

-C'est grâce à se livre que nous sommes maintenant amoureux l'un de l'autre et ce pour l'éternité. Je les traduis en Asgardiens au cas où la fin t'intéresserai toujours, dit-elle dans un ton moqueur.

Loki sentit une vague de bonheur lui bombai le cœur, il était combler grâce à cette femme, il se sentait capable des pires folies pour elle, alors il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionner, un baiser que Gloria se souviendra toute sa vie, le dernier baiser du Dieu de la Malice Loki Odinson et celui de sa femme Gloria de Lacour.

Après se baiser, Loki retourna a sa fête d'anniversaire ayant caler le petit livre sous sa tunique de magicien et avait promit à sa belle qu'il ne reviendrai pas tard.

Tous se passa alors très vite.

Quelque heures plus tard, des gardes entrèrent dans la chambre royal de Loki où ils saisirent Gloria et lui bayonna la bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. Il la transportèrent jusqu'aux Biffrost où Heimdal n'était pas là étant inviter au festivité pour l'occation.

Odin se tenait au centre , Gungir à la place de l'épée d'Heimdal, le regard sévère et il dit :

-Gloria de Lacour, femme de Midgard, je te bannit d'Asgard pour avoir voler des bijoux royaux et avoir abuser de la famille royal !

Les gardes enlevèrent les liens de la jeunes femmes et le Biffrost se mit en route.

-Pourquoi faites vous cela ?! Je n'ai rien fait de mal a part aimer de tout mon être votre fils ! Je n'ai rien voler ! Je n'ai abuser de personne ! Je ..

Odin lui balança un sac contenant des bijoux et pierre précieuse appartenant à Frigga et autre membre royal comme la chevalière de Thor ou un poignard à Loki. Il lui avait balancer ce sac comme il lu l'avait fait auparavant avec sa famille. Elle le haïssait.

-Si vous croyez que Loki vous croira, vous vous fourvoyer Odin !

-Vu la petite dispute que vous avez eut plus tôt dans les couloirs et la petite anecdote que je vais raconter, il me croira. Il t 'oubliera très vite, plus que ce que tu ne crois. Maintenant, Adieu Midgardienne !

Et le Biffrost aspira Gloria, il aspira la sac de bijou, il aspira la femme de Loki, il aspira le cœur et la vie de Loki, il aspira quelque chose de bien plus précieux que tout cela, quelque chose que Loki n'avait put voir lorsqu'il avait examiner Gloria, le Biffrost aspira l'enfant de Loki et de Gloria.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin tragique mais pas tant que ça si ? <strong>

**Cela vous a-t-il plus ? Reviews!**


	11. Chapter10:Le destin d'un futur roi dechu

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice :D**

**Voici le dernier chapitre du premier tome, un petit épilogue sera présent pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche pour la suite même si je crois que vous ayez comprit en quoi consiste la suite :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : Le Destin du futur roi déchu<p>

La lumière du Biffrost avait attirer l'attention de tout le monde dans la salle de bal. Loki avait un mauvais pressentiment : Odin avait quitter la cérémonie peut de temps après qu'il soit revenu de sa chambre. A cette pensé, Odin fit une entrer avec grand bruit :

-Cette satané humaine a réussi à cambrioler Asgard et à s'enfuir sans que personne ne la remarque !

Au mot humaine, le sang de Loki ne fit qu'un tour.

Au mot cambrioler, son cœur se serra;

Au mot enfuir, son cœur se déchira.

Parlait-il de Gloria ? De sa Belle ? De sa femme ? Avait-elle vraiment fait ce qu'avancer Odin ? Non impossible, ce ne se pouvait, à moins que … il s'était fait manipuler depuis le début.

-Comment sa père? Expliquez vous ! Dit d'une voix grave Thor, rejoignant Loki, s'inquiétant pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

-J'ai sentie quelque chose qui clocher du coté du Biffrost alors je mit suis rendu en toute hâte avec une poignet de garde et j'ai surprit ta favorite Loki, Gloria de Lacour, la Midgardienne, avec un sac remplie d'objet de grande valeur appartenant à la famille royal, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. J'ai voulue l'arrêter mais le Biffrost étit déjà activer. Elle a juste eut le temps de me dire de te dire cela Loki: que le véritable amour n'hésitait que dans les contes.

Loki ne bougeait pas, ne respirait plus, il était comme mort. Il avait été trahit et ceux depuis le début. Mais quelque chose clocher, pourquoi cette attacher à un prince, surtout lui pour voler de ridicule bijoux ? Il réfléchie et trouva, elle était diabolique : il se souvenu qu'il lui avait expliquer comment fonctionner le Biffrost il y a peine une semaine. Seule Heimdal, Odin et Lui savait comment faire fonctionner se dernier et il ne devait révéler se savoir à quiconque, sauf qu'il voulait impressionner sa femme et lui avait tous raconter. Cette catin avait tout planifier. Elle l'avait manipuler, lui, un Dieu, celui de la Malice de surcroît, par une simple humaine, cette être inférieure . La rage commença à habiter le Dieu. Il quitta la salle alors que Thor essayer de le retenir, en vain.

Il retourna dans sa chambre. Les draps était défait. Aucune trace de celle qu'il avait aimé. Il laissa alors éclaté sa colère : il fit exploser tout les meubles présents dans sa chambre en hurlant sa rage, les larmes perlant sur son visage. Il la traiter des pires nom, la maudissant, se maudissant d'avoir était aussi faible, d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait trouver son bonheur, mais le destin s'acharner sur lui.

Après avoir casser tout le mobilier, il s'écroula a terre, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, le cœur briser, déchirer, il se calma et se mit à ricaner, puis à rire franchement d'un rire n'ayant jamais franchie ses lèvres. Il se releva, sortit le livre « Amour et Psyché » de sa tunique et un sourire cruel anima son visage :

-Merci de m'avoir fait ouvert les yeux ma chère Gloria, l'amour, sa n'existe que dans les contes. Je te promets qu'un jour, je viendrai sur ta chère planète et ferai comprendre à ta race que vous êtes inférieur face à un Dieu tels que moi, je viendrais sur Midgard, te retrouverai et te ferai comprendre où était ta place, concubine.

A partir de se jour, Loki n'était plus que le Dieu de la Malice, il devint le Dieu du Chaos.

* * *

><p>Gloria avait atterrie dans un endroit complètement désert. Il n'y avait que du sable au alentour. Elle s'écroula alors, hurlant sa rage et sa perte.<p>

Elle avait tout perdu.

Son amour, sa vie, son souffle, Loki. Elle ne le reverrait jamais et elle savait qu'il la haïrait.

Elle resta ainsi pendant une bonne heure puis elle se releva et commença à avancer. Sa robe de bal n'était vraiment pas pratique pour marcher dans ses circonstance. Heureusement, elle tomba sur une petite ville assez vite. Cette ville était très étrange : des drôle de machine à quatre roue circuler sur des sorte de chemin en goudron. Les hommes était habiller d'une drôle de manière : Une chemise a carreau pas très élégante, un pantalon d'une drôle de matière bleue et un chapeau sur leur tête. Il la regardèrent bizarrement. Pourtant c'était eux qui était bizarre. Elle se dirigea tout de même vers le petit groupe et leur demanda :

-Cher Monsieur, veuillez excuser mon ignorance mais où nous trouvons-nous ?

-Et bien Cendrillon, répondit un des hommes, on s'est perdu pour aller au bal. Ici, vous êtes dans le Nouveau Mexique, et c'est pas ici qu'on traîne dans une tenue pareil.

Il se rapprocha, saisi son bras et l'attira plus près de lui. Gloria prit un air glacial, un peut trop, tellement même que la main de l'homme se recouvra de glace et se mit à hurler :

-Ah sa brûle ! Que ma tu fais ?! Sorcière !

Les autres hommes du groupe sortirent des pistolets de leur manteau et pointèrent Gloria. Cette dernière était aussi surprise que l'homme qu'elle venait de bruler avec de la glace. Il allait tirer quand une femme sortit du bar et se précipita vers les Hommes : elle les désarma et les assomma en un rien de temps. La jeune femme était rousse et porter une tenu très courte noire, était-elle en nuisette ? La rousse se tourna alors vers la jeune femme et lui demanda en pointant désormais son pistolet vers elle :

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à cette homme ?

-Je me nomme Gloria, je suis originaire de France sur Terre, même si sa fait très longtemps que je mis suis pas rendu. Et je n'ai auccune idée sur l'origine de ce qui vient de se produire. Cet homme ma dit que nous nous trouvons au Nouveau Mexique, où cela se trouve-t-il ? A quel époque sommes nous ?

La rousse prit un air surpris. Sur Terre ? Ou voulait-elle que la France soit ? Et à quel époque ? Cela était suspect, il fallait qu'elle la conduise au SHIELD.

-Je me nomme Natasha Romanov, et je vais vous demandez de me suivre Gloria.

-Je vous suivrez si vous répondez à mes question Mademoiselle Romanov

-Le nouveau Mexique se trouve en dessous des États-Unis en Amérique et nous sommes au début de l'année 2000 .

Gloria rigola et murmura un petit " 200 ans". La Terre avait en effet bien changer depuis l'Empire de Napoléon. Elle regarda Natasha et dit :

-Je vous suis Natasha, je n'ai nul part à aller et ce monde met totalement étranger désormais, autant vous suivre dans ses circonstance.

Natasha l'emmena alors dans se qu'il appeler « voiture » jusqu'à l'une des bases secrète du SHIELD .

Gloria rencontra un certain Fury qui n'était pas très commode mais qui exigea une vérité. Elle lui raconta alors son histoire dans les grande ligne en ne prononçant ni les noms de Thor, de Loki ou même d'Odin, restant très vagues sur le sujet d'Asgard ne voulant attirer l'attention d'Asgard sur elle. Ce Fury, dont elle donna le surnom de Cyclope, lui expliqua que la Terre avait beaucoup changer, qu'elle le découvrirait assez vite.

Il lui fit passer un examen médical pour savoir d'où venait cette étrange pouvoir glacial. Alors elle découvrit l'inimaginable, elle découvrit ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde il y a de cela 3heure, elle découvrit qu'elle était enceinte de Loki. Elle découvrit que ce petit être avait déjà de grand pouvoir tous comme son père, des pouvoirs glacials. Ce petit était le fruit de l'amour de Gloria et Loki.

Ce bébé sera le destin du futur roi déchu.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Cette fin vous a plus ? Reviews !<strong>


	12. Epilogue

**Bonjour Bonsoir à toutes ;)**

**Voici le petit épilogue pour conclure ce premier tome,**

**Bonne lecture à toute !**

* * *

><p>Gloria était allonger dans son lit, regardant le plafond de sa grande chambre luxurieuse. Sa famille avait su faire office de l'argent d'Odin, surtout le mari de sa sœur aîné : la guerre faisant rage dans le monde entier et dans tout les continents, il en avait profiter pour fabriquer et vendre ses armes. Elle n'avait pas aimait apprendre comment William Stark, son beau frère , avait reprit l'entreprise familial, mais cela avait réussi à sortir la famille de la ruine. Elle avait réussi grâce au SHIELD à retrouver son arrière arrière neveu : Antony Stark. Il était tout aussi exentrique que la famille Stark et avait la pointe d'humour et la répartit du coté de la famille de Lacour. Ce fût un choc pour se dernier de découvrir « une cousine éloigner» alors qu'il croyait ne plus avoir de famille, mais il en fût content, pas heureux car il avait l'air de ne pas apprécier la famille mais content de ne plus se sentir seul. Il lui avait offert un belle appartement sur New York. Bien que ce ne sois pas son lieu favoris, il était près de son travail d'enseignante à l'université de littérature de New York et d'une des bases du SHIELD, c'est dernier voulant la garder sur surveillance, où plutôt, surveiller la perle de ses yeux qui était entrain de regarder des dessins animé dans leur salon.<p>

Elle se leva de son lit et rejoignit son fils dans le canapé. Ce dernier sauta littéralement dans les bras de sa mère et se mit à rire, le même rire que celui de son père. Il avait les cheveux châtain claire frisé et les yeux bleu glacé. Il avait les traies fin de Loki et la même peau laiteuse. Il aimait beaucoup joué, surtout avec les gadgets que lui fabriquer « son oncle » complètement gaga de son son « neveu » de 3 ans :

-Maman ! Maman ! Tu me raconte une histoire ? S'il te plaaiiiiit ! Insista le petit bout en lui faisant un immense sourire enjouer mais plein de malice, sachant très bien que sa mère ne résisterez pas à ce sourire.

Gloria soupira et serra un peut plus son fils contre elle :

-Tu sais bien qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, mon chéri, dit-elle en pointant l'horloge mais resta bouche baie quand elle découvrit qu'elle afficher 18h30 au lieu de 20h. Elle vu la petite couche de glace qui la recouvrer et se retourna vers son fils, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

-Killian, qu'est ce que je t'es déjà dit sur tes pouvoir ?

-De ne pas les montrer à personne personne, même à tonton Tony et à tata Na'sha, mais là on est que tous les deux maman.

Ce petit aller la rendre au chèvre que son petit Killian avait de grand pouvoir, tout comme son père et sa grand-mère Frigga, mais ils étaient centrer sur la glace et la neige. Elle avait bien stipuler à son fils de ne pas les montrer à quiconque même à son oncle adorée Tony, ni à sa tata Natasha , qui était devenue proche de Gloria depuis sont arriver sur Terre.

Elle se leva, le porta et se dirigea vers la chambre de se dernier. Une grande chambre rouge et or à l'effigie de son oncle, des photos de lui et son neveu accrocher au mur en face du lit et une photo de sa maman tenant ce dernier, encore nourrisson dans ses bras, sur la table de nuit. Elle avait attacher un ruban vert émeraude provenant de sa robe de bal, autour du cadre, seule chose qui pouvait représentait Loki. Elle coucha son fils dans son lit-porche et sassit à coté de lui.

-Qu'elle histoire veut-tu que je te raconte ?

-Celle de maman ! Amour et machin chose !

Gloria sourit. Ce livre était beaucoup trop compliquer pour un petit garçon de 3 ans, mais ce dernier avait surprit sa mère en apportant ce livre à sa mère directement sortit de la bibliothèque de cette dernière, il y quelque jour, demandant à sa mère de lui lire cette histoire.

-Bien, d'accord mais c'est la dernière fois d'accord ?

Gloria prit le livre et commença à le lire en simplifiant au maximum les phrases et défigurant certain passage pour son fils. La nostalgie la prenna alors et elle repensa à son mari qu'elle n'avait sais sait d'aimer, l'anneau d'or avec le petit émeraude toujours à son doigt, de ses 200 année passer avec son Amour. elle repensa à Thor, son beau frère adorer, dont le couronnement aurait lieu dans 7 ans maintenant . Elle ne savait pas à se moment, qu'elle reverrait ces dernier dans 7 ans dans des circonstance qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginer.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du premier tome ! Rendez-vous pour la suite ! :D<strong>


End file.
